A Tear to Stay
by Xx Artemis Rox mi Sox xX
Summary: Tears fall from her eyes like the people she had lost over time.  Maybe just one person could stay with her to the very end a tear never wanting to fall...


A Tear to Stay

_The people she's lost;  
__Nobody could calm her.  
__Like the tears that have fallen,  
__From her one hazel eye.  
__The other distant blue she had-  
__Felt nothing but still cried._

Her father loved her so. The stories he used to tell of his life on the force. What a wonder- when it was to be had. To save lives… She was proud to call him dad. There had always been that same lingering uncertainty. The one thing he could not tell her. The people that had gone astray to defend their families. She never knew he would be one of them too. Why he would have go, to save the good and banish the bad. The words on his stone that would ceaselessly mock her. The brave major of the LEP, the heart and sole of the squad, beloved husband, friend, and father. The feeling of anguish as she looked in her mother's empty eyes. A twinkle that they once held was not there. As the days flew by, they lost their once hazel colour from the tears she wept at night. Soon to be followed in a distant sound, her mother's sobs bellowed. A note that was left to break her heart and put her in the deepest misery. He mother left; never to return. But anyways, it was like she was never there. As two tears fell- forever lost.

_Tears like people,  
__Can stay for some time;  
__But can't stay forever._

_Who could wish forever…?_

_She longed for the tear that did not wipe away in the breeze.  
__She longed for a person to really show her how happiness feels.  
__She longed for people to understand her pain.  
__She wanted to die- slowly- not in vain._

She remembered that day at the hospital where he lay. Her brother that had always thought of her extraordinary. After her mother had gone, she was the only one at his side. But she couldn't stay there forever. She deserved a life all her own. Things just got better when she reached her dreams. Her father would have been proud as her brother was. But he knew he had not much time, for he grew weaker each passing day. He wished that he could stay and try not to be her burden. So he watched her grow into a fine young woman, but he knew it was already too late. She sat at home when the doctor told her the news. He was found with a smile and a dead gaze toward her picture that lay at his bedside. Thinking of her made the pain seem much smaller then it was. The grieving of his death seemed to last eternally. As a solemn tear fell- forever lost.

_Tears, as they may seem,  
__To drop away at their own expense.  
__Sometimes it just would not matter.  
__Tears can be replaced._

_So why did they let go?  
__Let the hand of her sadness wipe them away.  
__People can not last forever.  
__She wished for just one tear to stay._

The one person that made her feel special. The one person to brighten her day. Even though his booming voice spooked others, he always knew what to say. Her world changed if he told her his opinion. She just wanted to make him feel proud. He helped people of plenty and she always wished to be by his side. At first, she thought of him as a mentor. Her awe-inspiring idol. But she then thought of him as a father; reminding her of her own. They shared his death together. Together they shared his pain. The fire that spread through his chest; the fire that was always in his veins. His standard voice of rage; replaced by a tone of admiration. No redness appeared in his cheeks. His eyes sparkled with gentleness and he softly said goodbye. The explosion of his love and kindness happened to blow her away. Her wishes could not bring him back now. Her friends could not take away the hurting. As a brave tear fell- forever lost.

_Then there was he;  
__Who had never lost someone.  
__Yet maybe once a long time ago.  
__How could she relate herself to such a person?_

_His sapphire eyes that once were greedy.  
__But something else had been there before.  
__The pain of his father;  
J__ust a poor lost soul making daddy proud.  
__She could relate._

The little boy had woken up for the day. First checking the stocks and then getting ready for a trouble-free morning. His father told him the most important things. About life. About crime. He'd remember the words he had told before he had left. Words that he would ceaselessly remember.

"You never have to care about your eyes, my boy." He had said to him before he left, "Always keep your mind open. Use the eyes of others around you to tell you what is going on, and think about it. Read their eyes as if they were an intriguing book. You can't put it down, and it is a book you will never finish. A page is added everyday- every moment. What story will your eyes tell?"

Artemis had thought about it, but he still didn't know. He wasn't sure if anyone could read his eyes. But father could. In his eyes, was his father reflected. Daddy's little boy. The boy in question gazed out the window. The trees swayed in the breeze so that they appeared to be dancing. A leave fell from the tree as the wind grew harsh. Artemis counted the days before he could see his father again. Maybe then, he would know the answer to his question. But that day didn't turn out so well. Butler stood in the doorway. He face was stiff and grim. Artemis followed him down the spiral stairs where the television was playing. He walked up to the glowing box, as if he knew that something was important.

Juliet came in the room just in time to see. Artemis crumpled to his knees at a picture of his father's ship. Or what was left of it. It was crashed on the icy coast; some bodies were floating in the water. He knew his father was alive. He had to be. He was just missing; that was all. Artemis needed to get him back. A tear fell from Artemis's face. As a treasured tear fell- forever lost.

_But maybe, just maybe,  
__This one tear could stay.  
__Not fall; never lost.  
__Come and go as others may._

_Together- with the past behind them,  
__They can move on.  
__As fairy; as human; as friends…  
__Finally a tear that will teach her to be happy._

_A tear to stay._

* * *

That was a poem I wrote on a whim, and then I added a short story. I hope you enjoy. It took me awhile to finish. One of the short fictions I have been just _itching _to show you! 

Your Evil Authoress,  
_**Shannon**_


End file.
